Blue Valentine
by Sasha240
Summary: Takes place after 2x10.  After losing yet another member, Puck convinces his cousin Chevelle, who has returned to Lima after a six-year absence for reasons unknown, to join New Directions. Finn/OC and some Puckleberry.
1. OC Profile

**Disclaimer:**

I own **nothing** but The OC - Sasha240

* * *

**OC Profile**

Full Name: Chevelle Devon Valentine

Preferred Name: Chevy

D. O. B.: August 1st, 1994 (16)

Gender: Female

Hometown: Lima, Ohio

**Family **

Mother - Leanne Puckerman (née Valentine)

Stepfather – Zeke Puckerman

Aunt – Betty Puckerman

Cousin – Noah Puckerman

Cousin – Nathalie Puckerman

**Personality**

Chevy, like Puck is a original bad ass with a generally good heart, although not as tactless and insensitive. She's smart, sarcastic, but also compassionate. Full of sharp wit and fierce attitude, she is a force to be reckoned with when provoked, gut generally is a likable and charismatic person. She doesn't back down easily.

**Appearance**

.com/albums/mm5/tinker_belle420/tumblr_lgqdfnRcis1qc9gq5o1_

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Hazel/Green

**Misc.**

Likes

Sex

Music

Cars

Chuck Taylors

**Dislikes**

Bullies

Math

Country music

**Background**

Chevy lived in Lima, until she moved to Wisconsin six years prior. After returning to Lima for unknown reasons, she is nagged in to joining New Directions by her cousin, Puck.


	2. Welcome To Glee Club

**Hey, I finally got Chapter One up *Clap Claps* Yay me! lol. So, I'm gonna fix this because I decided I wanted a Sam/Mercedes relation ship as well. So I hope you like this and I hope my spelling/grammar isn't too bad. xoxo**

** - Sasha240**

**P.S. Don't forget to Review!**

* * *

"Noah, this is stupid." I said to my cousin as we stood on the stage of the McKinley High auditorium. I had only been back at McKinley 48 hours and Puck was already dragging me into his bullshit. Shoplifting I could handle, defacing public property was a breeze, shit even arson was easy compared to the shit he was putting me up to.

" Look Chevy, you know the song, all I'm asking you to do is sing. Jeez." He strapped on his guitar. " Besides, you owe me."

"The fuck?"

"Yeah," he said making a serious face. " You broke my unwritten rule."

"Puck what are you talking about."

'You used my mousse yesterday!" he snapped. 'You used the mousse I bought for my hair."

I rolled my eyes. "You're serious?"

" I don't mind you using my car or my nun chucks but all I ask is that YOU. DON'T. TOUCH. MY. HAIR. CARE. PRODUCTS."

"You're forcing me to join glee club because I used the mousse you use for that landing strip on the top of the head?" I retorted.

He looked solemn; I could tell that it was a low blow to talk about his Mohawk. "I'm sorry, but this is stupid."

"I'll take you to Breadstix."

I raised an eyebrow. " Who's paying" but Noah didn't respond.

" Noah Puckerman, you better be paying because, if you're planning on a dine and dash, you can forget it!"

He sighed in defeat. " Fine, but we're pretending it's your birthday.

I smiled triumphantly. "Deal."

"Come on let's do this."

I nodded and followed him downstage to the microphone. From there, I could see the members of glee club, who sat in the audience. Although I hadn't lived in Lima for a while, I recognized some of the members, like the three cheerios and from the whispers and looks they gave each other, it was obvious that they recognized me as well.

_How could they forget?_ I thought to myself._ I was one of them… once. _I pushed back the memories and turned my attention back to Noah, who was busy introducing me to the rest of glee club. Apparently, some girl named Lauren had to bail out to prep for wrestling season. So, I was auditioning to be her replacement. This confused me. I mean I knew I could sing, but both Puck and I knew we were too cool for this shit. We were Puckermans (him by blood, me by marriage,) we were the epitome of bad assness. We kicked ass, took names and raised hell whenever humanly possible. So why my cousin wanted to be in show choir, I just couldn't fathom, it just wasn't his style.

"Here." He said, handing me the mic and taking his place with the band.

"Uh, hi." I said into the microphone, not knowing what to do. "I'm Chevelle, like the car, but you can just call me Chevy." I looked over at Noah and shrugged. He responded by gesturing me to start singing. I rolled my eyes, feeling ridiculous. " I'm going to be performing a song by the band No Doubt."

I put the mic on the stand and cued in Puck. I listened, tapping the heel of my boot to the intro. I took a breath and then I sang.

"_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes _

_I'm exposed _

_And it's no big surprise _

_Don't you think I know _

_Exactly where I stand _

_This world is forcing me _

_To hold your hand _

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me _

_Don't let me out of your sight _

_I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite _

_So don't let me have any rights_

_Oh...I've had it up to here! _

_The moment that I step outside _

_So many reasons _

_For me to run and hide _

_I can't do the little things I hold so dear _

_'Cause it's all those little things _

_That I fear _

_'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be _

_'Cause they won't let me drive _

_Late at night I'm just a girl, _

_Guess I'm some kind of freak _

_'Cause they all sit and stare_

_With their eyes _

_Oh...I've had it up to here! _

_Oh...am I making myself clear? _

_I'm just a girl _

_I'm just a girl in the world... _

_That's all that you'll let me be! _

_I'm just a girl, living in captivity _

_Your rule of thumb _

_Makes me worry some _

_I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? _

_What I've succumbed to is making me numb _

_I'm just a girl, my apologies _

_What I've become is so burdensome_

_I'm just a girl, lucky me _

_Twiddle-dum there's no comparison _

_Oh...I've had it up to! _

_Oh...I've had it up to! _

_Oh...I've had it up to here!"_

When I finished, the audience was an up roar, Brittany Pierce, who had been dancing in her seat the entire time, was now fist pumping at my performance.

Mr. Schuester, the glee club coach got on stage with me. "That was AWESOME!" he shouted, almost a little too enthusiastically, but I didn't mind. I knew I was awesome.

" Thanks," smiling awkwardly, as he patted my back."

"Everyone, meet the newest member of new directions!" he shouted, causing the glee club to whoop and clap again. I grinned, I could get used to this.

A the end of glee club practice I told Noah I'd meet him at the car and left to retrieve the rest of my belongings from my looker. The hallway was completely deserted, so I took my time, spinning in circles as I walked.

"Hey" said a voice form out of nowhere, causing me to almost fall over. I looked in the direction of the "hey" and saw a guy jogging to catch up with me. He was tall, had brown hair and eyes and a cute smile. He looked like the all – American kind of guy, dressed on jeans and an American Eagle tee. He caught up with me and handed me my cell phone.

"You left this in the choir room." He said simply.

"Oh my god thanks, I'm always losing this thing." I told him.

"Me too," he said, and then he looked at me hard. " You don't remember me, do you?" the question seemed more like a statement.

" Sorry, I don't. It's been I awhile since I lived in Lima." I explained.

He chuckled. " I'll give you a hint: in third grade I broke my arm trying to save you when you got stuck in a tree on my front yard."

I thought for a second, staring at him long and hard, but nothing hit me. " Try again."

" Ok, we both were in little league together."

" Nope, still nothing,"

He was quiet for a moment. "You were my first kiss."

It was out that moment my jaw dropped and eyes damn near pop out of its sockets.

"…. Finn?" I asked, staring in disbelief.

"Hi, Chevy."


End file.
